Routines
by Shoma
Summary: Some routines become more adaptable than others. [One-shot] AU


Notes  
I do not own Naruto  
This one shot was inspired by the song_ IFHY by Tyler the Creator, some of the phrases used belong to him.  
_Unbeated, so apologizing in advice if there are any mistakes.

Enjoy**S**

* * *

Δ.Δ.Δ

He personally thought that her skin was composed of total perfection and that the sun just revealed her beautiful pale skin. He was completely obsessed with _her_ and her beauty contributed to that obsession. Her dark hair streaming down her back contrasted perfectly against her skin. 'Perfect' that is all he could think to himself yet the more Naruto observed her he couldn't help but frown when his eyes came across the bruises that were distributed across her skin.

In the most gentle manner possible, Naruto traced her bruises and his fingers lingered a bit longer on the bruises on her arms. He stopped his actions and mumbled cruses under his breathe and directed his attention elsewhere.

Naruto at this point was a nervous wreck and tried to calm himself by running his hand through his hair and continuing to focus his eyes on anything, anything that wasn't _her_. He briefly focused his cerulean eyes on the mess of clothes that were scattered in his room and then rested his head against the headboard glancing up at the ceiling

_God, you're such a fucking idiot_ he thought to himself as he once more focused on her bruises. _Hinata…I am sorry_

Naruto quietly chuckled to himself as he thought about his current situation. There was no way he could get out of this one; she would leave him for sure. It would be futile to beg or try to make her stay if he was going to go back to his old habits. As guilt washed over him, Naruto felt movement next to him and he knew that Hinata was awake. Aside from feeling guilty he felt too much of a coward to even look at her, he was ashamed.

He felt more movement and then suddenly the loss of her warmth signified that she had removed herself from the bed. Naruto observed her as she searched around the room for her clothes without saying a word to him. He figured that he should remove himself from his bed, put something on, and try to find a way to approach the topic at hand.

Reaching out for the sweatpants that lay abandoned on the floor, Naruto finally got out of bed and quickly put the piece of clothing on. He stood there observing her naked body and observing the bruises he left on her.

In the early stages of his adolescent years, Naruto was categorized as a very emotional person. Always going from happy to angry in the matter of seconds, there existed no middle ground with his emotions. Naruto was either extremely happy or extremely angry. This proved to be trouble for him throughout his high school years since he had a bad reputation for his temper. He became very hot headed, always getting into fights with other students. Even though he had a down side, he also let people witness a good side of him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you"

Naruto's mouth went dry and he stood there completely frozen. Somehow he knew this was coming however he refused to believe it. She managed to gather most of her clothes and started walking towards the bathroom only to be held back.

"You can't be fucking serious." A sudden bubble of anger started to grow inside of him, an anger he couldn't control. "You always do this you know that. You always play the victim role, you know it's not entirely my fault."

"Let go of me, you're only making things worse."

Naruto obeyed and watched her go into bathroom and lock the door. He stood in front of the bathroom and rested his forehead against the wooden entrance.

"I am sorry, Hinata. Please open the door."

He waited for a response only to receive nothing.

"I just get so fucking jealous when I see you with him—you..." His sentence was interrupted by the strong voice on the other side of the door.

"He is nothing more than a friend! I tell you every time and you still think the worse of me."

"I don't give a shit if he is your friend or not! You seem to love his company, I bet you fucking wish he was your boyfriend" Naruto shouted at her, he hates shouting and especially at her. She should know better than to bring this side of him out.

He gave Hinata no time to defend herself as he soon started to speak again "I told you to stay away from him and you're such a bitch for going back to him when I specifically told you how much it pisses me off when I see you with him."

At this point, Naruto was seeing red and his anger did all of the talking. "You love fucking with my emotions; you just get a kick out of doing that huh?"

Naruto connected his fist with the bathroom door with so much force that the walls rattled.

"You're not going to say anything? You know I'm right, you know everything I'm saying is true. If I ever see you with him I swear I will fucking kill him.

"Heh, it's crazy how you make me the happiest but you could easily make me the saddest." Naruto chuckled a bit "I fucking hate you but I love you. You know that I'm bad at keeping my emotions under control, Hina."

His tone softens as he said the last part and there was a moment silence between them. The only noise that could be heard is Hinata's quiet sobs.

"Actually, Hinata if you ever consider leaving I will lose a couple of screws. You know I love you so much that my heart will stop beating if you leave." Naruto felt his anger subside a bit "Life without you has no meaning…Hina, I'm sorry that I'm passive aggressive for no god damn reason. It's just my mood changes like seasons."

In a fruitless attempt Naruto knocked on the door and requested for her to open the door. Once again there was no response.

"You're mine and I'm fucking in love with you and—I…"

Naruto's voice died down at the sound of door clicking open. Hinata stepped out of the bathroom only wearing her undergarments, her eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying and cheeks red from all the tears she shed. She stood there and he thought that she was perfect, so fucking perfect. He wasted no time taking her into his arms and muttering sweet empty apologizes between each kiss. Naruto tighten his hold on her and apologized once more before kissing her on the lips.

Hinata at first was unresponsive but she soon started to kiss him back, she parted from him for a brief second to tell him it was okay that they should go back to bed.

As they both lay in bed, Naruto's arms wrapped around her with his face buried in her neck and her small hands running through his hair her she couldn't help but love him. Hinata also couldn't help admit that she was in love with him and if this was the routine that she will have to adapt to, she came to the conclusion that she would gladly do it.

Because, after all, this would become _their_ routine.

Δ.Δ.Δ

* * *

**End**.  
Reviewing is optional but appreciated. Helps me improve my writing.  
Thank You.


End file.
